


Snow Day

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I actually don't know what this is, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day, cute boyfriends, i was bored and filled with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: The boys try to find a productive way to spend the day when school is canceled.





	Snow Day

A smile made it's way onto Philip's face as he walked into the kitchen that morning. Gabe sat at the table, fresh cup of coffee sitting on the wooden table and that day's newspaper in his hands as he smiled up at the adolescent boy before him. He noticed the wonderment shimmering in Philip's eyes as he glanced out the window.

"Morning Philip," He chuckled at the way the teen jumped from the sudden burst if energy coming coming from the older man. "There's no school today." The grin on Philip's face seemed to widen a bit at this, the first thought in his mind being to call Lukas.

"The snow out here is beautiful." Gabe nods at the comment.

"Yeah, can't get that in the city." Philip shakes his head in response before turning to go back up to his room, calling Lukas. Looks like he beat me to it, Philip wonders after seeing he had two missed calls from his boyfriend. The next thing he hears is the sound of knocking on the front door and he jumps again. When did he become so... jumpy?

He looks at the time from those mussed calls;

(2) Missed Calls:  
Luka 7:03 AM It's another minute or two before he hears footsteps climbing the stairs and the pace they were going made his heart jump because he knew exactly who it was. Lukas rounded the corner and wrapped the smaller boy in a hug, which Philip returned graciously.

"What are you doing here?" Lukas pulled back and smiled, placing a sweet kiss to Philip's lips. Despite how cold his lips were from the bitter cold. Philip still melted under Lukas' feather-light touch.

"Wanted to see you," Lukas said once he had pulled away, enveloped in the warmth that radiated off of the latter. Philip laced his fingers between Lukas's and pulled him toward his bed. "What're you doing?"

"We're gonna warm you up because, baby," He turned around to face Lukas and grinned. "You're freezing."

"Did you just call me 'baby'?" Philip giggles at this, pressing a kiss to Lukas's cheek.

"No." He drug out the simple word and sits on the edge of the bed, tugging at the sleeve of his boyfriend's coat until he got the hint and began removing it, shoes already gone by the front door.

"Did too." Lukas counters, slipping under the covers and patting the spot next to him for Philip to join him. After all, he did say we. Philip giggles at the way Lukas tugs him closer, legs tangling together under the blankets. Philip tucked his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, inhaling the familiar scent he always wore.

"Why didn't you take your bike here?" Philip murmurs against Lukas's neck, the vibration causing Lukas to grin and hold Philip tighter against his chest.

"It's pretty icy outside and the engine stalled." He laughs, pressing his lips to Philip's hair and making a loud and obnoxious sound. Philip shifts slightly, sight wandering about the room and finally landing back on his boyfriend. He smiles a love drunk grin, basking in the warmth they now shared. Philip hears Gabe shout something about having to run into town and how they should behave themselves. He knows no one other than Lukas can see him yet still he blushes, burying his face in Lukas' neck again.

"God, just once I wish it would stop." Philip murmurs into Lukas's collarbone, humming softly when he feels a hand caressing his hair, a small laugh echoing in the average room.

"It's never gonna stop. We'll be 25 and in our own home and Helen and Gabe will still find a way to embarrass you," Philip shifted away once again and looked up at Lukas, leaning his head against the pillow.

"D'you think about that a lot?" He asks, golden eyes lighting up in the presence of Lukas.

"About Helen and Gabe terrorizing us? Only daily. More Helen than Gabe." A flash of horror passes over his features.

"No no— I mean, do you ever think about us? Y'know, getting a house together when we're older." Lukas shrugs to the best of his ability with Philip's limbs curled around him, head now resting on his shoulder. He shifts, wrapping a lazy arm around the latter and pressing a short kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Maybe." Philip grins at this, kissing those perfect lips and absorbing the feeling of a euphoric happiness. He snuggles further into Lukas, if that was even possible and presses short, sweet kisses to his collarbone and up his neck. There's nothing sexual about the moment, just two boys in love basking in the warmth of Philip's room together.

"Love you." Philip murmurs when he thinks the taller boy is sleeping next to him him. He doesn't expect it when he hears the words spoken back to him in a hushed whisper. Philip could only smile sleepily, trying his best to drift off the remainder of the way into darkness.

Later that day when Helen returns home from station, she decides not to wake the two boys who have somehow ended up on the floor, tangled in the comforter and sheets, leaving the mattress bare. Instead she grins, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Fin.


End file.
